Hidden Moments
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: A collection of SwanQueen moments from the second half of season 4 up until the current episode that shows the women's gradual feelings towards one another. Both POVs.


_I have followed right up until episode 17. If you would like me to continue my own version to bring them together let me know! If not I shall wait for the future episodes to continue. :)_

Some of the storyline follows the episodes with added bits to make my own version. (If only I owed any of it, I wish!)

**Chapter 1**

They had decided not too long ago to become friends. Not because of their shared son or the similarities between themselves, but simply because they wanted to. Emma had been the first to approach Regina to apologise and make amends for what she did, for bringing Marion back and taking away the brunette's happiness like her mother did many years ago, by promising to help the woman find her happy ending. At the time, the former mayor tried to be brutal and uncaring towards the blonde but it just wasn't enough. She finally let go of her misery and realized she wanted to be just as much friends as Emma did.

Within 6 weeks and after many lunch dates, the women had settled into a comfortable routine of being able to talk to one another with just about anything. Then the dreaded day came when Emma had found the hidden page of Regina and Robin in the top draw of the mayor's office. Regina had kept it out of sight so not to upset herself until she saw the blonde holding it up and her walls were slowly creeping back up but,

They didn't.

Instead, Emma cheered her up and made her laugh, something she had not done in weeks. The only problem was, she was unaware as to why the sheriff wanted to cheer her up and exactly how the blonde was now feeling.

It wasn't until they were then riding in the yellow bug towards the town line to rid the giant beast on top of the car roof and Regina disappearing from sight, that Emma realized how she felt or more importantly what she _had_ been feeling for some time. Exiting her car after slamming on her brakes sharply, causing the beast to fly over Regina's head and over the line disappearing to dust, Emma looks towards the brunette with such concern and love that for a brief moment she swore, the woman was looking at her the same way. Unfortunately, the blonde's hopeful bubble was burst as soon as she walked over as she received a 'friendly' pat to her shoulder.

Yup, just friends.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After scanning the precious book belonging to their son to find any clues towards her happy ending, Regina had figured out that Pinocchio might be able to help given that his past grown up form as August knew more about the book and maybe its author. Reaching out for Emma's support, the brunette had grown weary as to her whereabouts now that the 'reformed' Cruella and Ursula were in town. She still did not trust those two, one bit. Eventually arriving, it wasn't until the now reinstated mayor had asked the question, 'where the hell have you been?' But in a more softer, concerned tone that she realized her care for the blonde woman may have been deeper than she first thought.

Unbeknown to her, Emma had noticed until again the sheriff received a friendly pat on the shoulder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stepping through the front door of the loft, Emma Swan was freaking out. Her parents had just informed her of Regina's plan to go undercover as a villain, a person she once was, to get information on the Queen's of darkness plans now that Maleficent had been resurrected and were now also after the author of the book. The blonde had fired question after question towards Mary Margaret and David over what Regina was doing and why she wasn't told, it wasn't until she stated that she should have been told that the sheriff thought she had been caught by her mother who eyed her warily before asking why they should have told her. Covering her tracks, Emma decides to give them some story about being an ex bail bondsman and that going undercover is what she is used to. Her cover was almost blown when her parents then had to regretfully inform her that Regina did not check in when she was supposed to, insinuating that she may be in danger.

Emma felt sick to the stomach.

Eventually receiving word from the brunette, to have them meet her at the library, Emma insisted on joining forces despite Regina's concerned protests over how dangerous it is and that she should not get involved.

Regina did not want her to get hurt.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Watching Regina stand against the clock tower from her bug that was parked discreetly down a side street, Emma was tempted to jump out and run over to blurt out that she wanted her to stop what she was doing and come home with her because...because she _needed_ her too but was prevented at the sight of Maleficent making herself known beside the windswept brunette and taunting the woman to see if she was still on _their_ side. It was then that the blonde gained a lump in her throat as Regina slid into Cruella's open car to be driven off to an unknown destination.

Successfully tracking the undercover mayor and the villains down, Emma had found the brunette inside of Marco's workshop with Marco and his boy Pinocchio passed out on the ground due to magic. The blonde had listened to what she was told by Regina and trusted the brunette to not hurt them but then hated watching the woman leave, with the sleeping child in her arms.

It wasn't until she found Regina's phone on the concrete outside the building, tracking device disabled that Emma got that feeling back. Maybe they did stand a chance, it was clear from the beginning that the brunette was also concerned for her safety and now it just proves that she would rather have no access to any communication if it meant keeping Emma safe, even if it means getting herself hurt or killed.

She was turning into a true hero.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spending the next day or so at Gold's abandoned cabin with the Queen's and Pinocchio turned August, gave Regina much pause for thought, over current events, her life and still what she hopes will happen. Her mind constantly drew back to Emma, especially as she has been unable to talk to her since leaving the woman behind at Marcos. She wondered if the blonde was okay and concentrated on seeing her soon. Something which gave her added strength though she didn't understand why. Especially when she then had the most confusing dream of Robin. This was becoming too much. She had to make a choice.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the Queen's and Gold dispersed from the cabin after August was rescued, Regina took her chance to check on her family.

Yes in her mind she said _family_.

Walking into the loft, the mayor looks from Emma to Henry and gives a audible sigh of relief at the fact that they are okay. Reaching the kitchen counter at which the blonde stood, Regina decides to come clean about her dream because if _they_ were to have a chance she wanted to be completely honest but also she was eager to see Emma's reaction over it.

She got her answer at she saw the blonde physically tense up and become awkward while blinking rapidly and avoiding her gaze, not to mention the main focus from the sheriff's point of view was over the Evil Queen part and had absolutely nothing to do with Robin.

For Emma as soon as Regina had asked her to help track him down, the blonde was quick to respond with a yes, not because she wanted to get them back together but so that hopefully, the brunette can see he has his own life now with his wife and child and that Regina...

Regina should be with _her_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the Queen's of darkness found out that a page within Henry's book contained a clue to the author, they pressured Regina to retrieve it. At the time, the mayor was with Emma and their son while they saw to August who was recovering from his ordeal at the cabin. Pulling the pair outside the room and down the corridor, the brunette explained what she was asked to do and feared the women and Gold getting their hands on the page. Emma quick to impress and save _her_ Queen, produced a replica page with her magic. When it came to saying goodbye, Regina clung onto Henry not knowing when she would see him again. Becoming teary as she removes herself, the woman quickly glances over at the blonde trying to briefly memorize her face and her green eyes.

This was the last time she saw them, because Gold had found out about her undercover job and fake page then ordered maleficent to cast a sleeping curse on the former Queen before taking her away where she cannot be found...


End file.
